Not In Minnesota Anymore
by Honoo Kitsune
Summary: Three girls get droped into M.E. and join the fellowship. What will happen to them and how will they get back home?HOW SHOULD I KNOW!! Find out for yourself. Watch them pull pranks and get the fellowship very mad. Sure to be funny((sorry.. discontinued))


Disclamer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters. I wish I did own Legolas and Hadir,   
but I don't. I do own however, all the other characters. Mostly all of these characters are   
based on my friends,Mirai Vegeta and ________. So technectly, I don't own them but I do own   
the charaters in the story...muahahahaha.  
  
A/N: Ok I have troble with spelling and past/present tense so try to go with it..OK? Also... This  
first chapter might be a little boring but I DO have to explian everything. Oh, and do not   
FLAME me plz.  
  
Chapter 1: The Evil Ones  
*************************  
As I carefully aimed my arrow, I could hear the loud clashing of meatal right uden neath   
me. I then lower my bow to look down at the sorce that has ruied my concintration. "Could you   
guys just stop for one muinnit!?" I yell down from my perch on the deck-railing to the two girls   
who were battleing it out with swords on the green grass.   
  
  
The girl on the left had very dark brown hair (almost black). It waved down and cut off   
at the bottom of her chin. She wore a baggy black t-shirt that she loved cause it had a picture   
of Freeza, Vegeta, and Cell on the back of it and the words "Dragon Ball Z(in white) Villens(in   
green & outlined in white)" on the front(A/N: heheh ok she doesn't like Frezza at all but scince   
that was on of her personalities I decited to add that one in!). Plus, it glowed in the dark.   
She wore fairly baggy, black jeans, had 2 sliths for her daggers(explain more about that later)   
tied through her belt-loops, and black boots that only went up to her ankel.   
She is a skitzo and a evil one at that. Her other personalities(besides her own) are   
Freeza, Cell, Chibi, and Vegeto (her own character she made up, the other son of Vegeta.)Sakida   
was mostly quiet and didn't say much, but when she dose. It probually won't be nice. She was 13   
years old and was the shortest one outta the three of us.   
  
  
The girl on the right had very light brown, strait hair that went down and was choped off  
at her sholders. She wore a baggy black, long sleeve shirt that had the words "Dragon Ball Z(in   
yellow)" on the front and a picture of Raditz and Vegeta on the back. On the left, outter side of  
her sleeve had red outlined white japanise letters on it. She wore very baddy, black jeans, had   
a slith for her katana in which she was very good at, but lets talk about that later, and black   
tenni shoes.  
Her name was Kuara and she was ALSO a skitzo. Her other personality is just Vegeta. She   
was very dark and gloomy around other people besides Sakida and me, but she always enjoys to   
through in a side remark here and there. She was 14 and the same age as me, but she was only   
about an inch above Sakida.  
  
  
My name was Maizoon, and I was over 7 ft tall..no no. I wasn't THAT tall. I was shorter   
that 6 ft but I still was a cupple of inches taller that Kuara and Sakida( Im not bragging.) I   
didn't like to wear my hair down. So instead I put my dark, brown, wavy, highlighted blond and   
slightly red-ish hair up in a pony tail with a green skrunchie. (A/N: whew!! I didn't know I had   
to explain that much stuff about my hair! Wait! there is more) With my hair up, it only fell   
down to my sholders. (A/N: ok on to something eles then) I was wearing black, half-gloves,   
(A/N: that is what I call gloves that have the fingers cut off..like biker gloves.) a baggy   
black t-shirt with the words"I AM(in pink) ZIM(in green)" with a little picture of Invader Zim   
on the front. On the back it showed an even bigger picture of Zim on it with the words around   
him "Watch Me Amaze You(in pink)."I wore baggy, dark, blue jeans with a chain that attached to   
my slith for my dragon short-sword and black, and white tenni shoes.  
At the moment though, the sword was being used by Sakida. Her mother (outta fear she   
would kill someone) didn't let her have any swords, but instead got her red and black   
half-gloves with big spikes on the knuckles and 2 black daggers (I don't even know why she got   
her thoughs instead) I was the only one of our group that wasn't a skitzo ( A/N: Poor me. jkjk.)  
I was usually quiet around other people, but (unlike Sakida and Kuara) I wasn't pure evil, but   
I enjoyed to laugh when her friends made fun of people, and would cover for them when they say   
something really stupid or get in troubble (which was on a regular basis..jkjk) As my evil   
friends would call it. I have some "goodness."  
  
  
(A/N: back to the story now, I apreshiate you not skipping all of that..that's important   
stuff)They both stop, look at each other. In unicen they both say "NAAAA!" and retern to clashing  
meatal. I roll my dark brown eyes and raise my bow onec more. I try to focas on my target but   
it seems hard when you have a so called "epic-battle" going on right below where you stand.   
  
I hear the meatal stop. 'I guess they finnaly got tired' I thought "Mabey I WILL be   
able to hit the bull's-eye today." I was pretty good with my bow, but with the fight going on I   
could only hit around the bull's-eye on the target that hung on a open tree branch about 15 yards  
away. I draw back my arrow back and take aim. I losend my grip and at the last moment I became   
startled when I heard my friends scream "Miissss!" and let the arrow fly. As I watched it, I   
could see it fly about an inch above the target. I glared down at my friends who were holding   
their sides with their open arm, bent over, laughing.  
  
" Ok, that's it!" I yell in fury.   
  
I throw down by bow on the deck floor, pried off my quivel, and then I jump off my deck   
railing. With the sudden impact of the ground, I stumbled onto my knees and I looked up to seem   
Kaura's green eyes and Sakida's dark brown eyes staring me. They both yell "AAAAHHHHH" and with   
that, they drop their swords, and take off running. I quickly get to my feet and started   
sprinting. "Im gonna kill you." I scream after them, and so the chase begins.  
  
Unfortantly, it wasn't very long. I could see them split up, so I quickly made a   
disition to follow Sakida who had gone right. As I followed her around my pool and under the   
pool deck. I was beginning to think that this was all she was going to do until I got tierd.   
So instead, I broke away from the ring-around-the-pool game and started to run after Kuara.  
  
Kuara, who had just standing their watching the whole thing, was now sprinting through   
my yard with me getting farther and farther behind. I could only run long, but not fast. I was   
so worn out from the ring-around-the-pool with Sakida, I had a hard time catching up to Kuara.   
Finnaly, I gave up. I slowed down and stoped.   
  
I bent over and put my hands on my knees. "God damn you guys!!" I yell from my position.   
After a few deep breaths, I glance up to see the two girls standing in front of me with their   
arms crossed and a satisfyed smile on their faces 'What are they smiling about?' I thought. I   
glared and stood up strate. Then I punch them both in the arm. "OW!" said Sakida with no longer   
a smile on her face and holding her arm.   
  
"That wasn't nice!" said Kuara who was also now frowning and holding her arm. I just   
cross my arms and smile. "Well you arn't very nice either but I put up with you," I simple said   
"don't I?" They gave me a cold glare, and was stoped when Sakida poinded at me and said in a   
deep voice. "How dare you hit me, I am Cell, the perfect android and you will pay dearly!" Koura   
let go of her arm and started laughing and we all did the same. Even If we say we are going to   
kill eachother, we don't and for that I am glad.   
  
"Ok, now where did you put my sword, Sakida?" I asked after wiping a tear from my eye.   
The laughter died and Sakida looked as if she were thinking. "Uhhh I don't know, I guess I lost   
it." she said after a while with a honist look on her face. My eyes widened, Sakida knows that   
if she lost or broke my sword I would be mad, VERY mad. I narrowed my eyebrows and glared at her.  
I knew she was lying and I knew where it was anyways but I decited to give her a chance to   
change her mind. Just for the heck of it. Scince she was my friend, she suddenly changed her   
answer. "Oh ya, I remember!" She said as if she had just relized something, "I lefted it in   
front of the deck." I litend up my face and smiled. "Come on, lets get our stuff and go inside."  
I said and looked at the sky. It was very cloudy out with a mix of green in the sky, and with   
that. We all begin to walk up to my house.  
  
I lived with my mom, dad, and 15 year old brother in a small town in Minnesota, but   
they all left the house for the day because of one reason or another. My family owns a rather   
large property boardered by a sod farm. All of our yard is mostly woods and trees, but out back   
there is only sod feilds, praire grasses, and a forst that boarders the other side of the sod   
feild with rocks perfect for climbing. But thankfully, we were only at the edge of our property   
and didn't have to walk that far. Sakida and Kuara live right next to me so we see each other a   
lot and have become really good friends.  
  
We walked pass the bomb-fire pit where the coals fom last night's bomb-fire still   
burned.   
  
"Wasn't that fun last night?" I asked  
  
"Ya, I liked it when we made a tourch out of the bug spray!" exlaimed Kaura  
  
"I liked it when we played hide-and-seek!" said Sakida  
  
"Ya you were easy cause of that glow-in-the-dark shirt!" teased Kaura  
  
With that, Kaura and I burst out laughing. "Shut Up!!" Sakida commanded. We slowly   
stoped laughing. I lowerd and shook my head, and then I noticed how muddy the bottom of my   
jeans were. I glanced over to see if Sakida's and Kuara's pants were the same. I turned my   
head to the left to see and they were even dirtier than me, or they seemed so because their   
pants were both black. I raise my head and said "I think we set a new world reacord." I said   
with a smile on my face. They looked at me in puzzelment, and then I continued "It has only been   
like what, an hour scince we got outside and already our pants are full of mud!" They both look   
down at their pants and then at eachother. They raise one arm in the air and shout   
"YYYAAAAYYY!!!" We all started to laugh. 'The friends I have.' I thought to myself.   
  
We then continued to talk until we finnaly reached my deck. I picked up my silver sword   
and examined it to make sure that it wasn't broken. The blade seemed fine and both red rubbies   
were still in the dragons eye-sockets. The reason I call it a dragon sword was because the handle  
of the short-sword was the top half of a dragon. The wings extended outwards near the beggining   
of the blade and the long neck was where you would hold it and the head was the end of the   
handel. I loved my sword, I was totaly absesed with dragons so I was glade I got it. I was very   
good with it to, a lot better than I was with my bow.  
  
I slithed my sword, tured around, and started heading up the small flight of stairs to   
the pool deck. Then, up another larger flight of stairs to the main deck. I picked up my brown   
leather quivel and carfuly draped it over my head and under my opposit arm to make sure I didn't   
loose any of my black, red feathered, arrows. I then bent down and picked up my deep red bow and   
put it on my sholder. I then walked over to the railing to peir down at my buddies.   
  
Sakida had already put on her half-gloves and was just talking to Kaura about Dragon   
Ball Z. Sakida was a melee fighter and a very, very good one at that. Once she beated up a   
teacher for giving her detention, because she stole some candy from his buket. (long-story).   
Well, she got suspended for that, but that dosen't matter right now. You get the point.  
  
Kaura was slithing her katana, which had a gold and black handle and small gold chines   
letters on it that supposily said, "This is the last thing you will see." Kaura was an expert   
with the katana and a black belt in the marchil arts. She was only 14 and a lot of little kids   
want to be her apprentice!! To bad for the little kids though, she isn't that nice to let them.  
  
As I listen to them talking I got an idea. I climed up on the deck railing, held my bow   
and my other hand high in the air and shouted " I AM ZIM!!" I then lowerd it and notched and   
arrow then shouted "Watch Me Amaze You!!" I then I drew my arrow back , aim it, and let it go   
as quickly as I possibly could. Amazingly, I hit the bull's-eye!! I had never done it that fast   
before. "Ya I Win!!" I shouted in tryumth. I then look down at my friends to see them balling   
their eyes out laughing. Sure I wanted them to laught, but I didn't expect to hit it and wanted   
to have them see it. "Hey you guys didn't even see that shot did you?" I asked in a ticked off   
voice. They lift up their heads and glanced at the target(still laughing). They look up at me   
"Ya ya," said Kuara "you hit the bull's-eye. So what eles is new." I narrowed my eye brows and   
shouted "Ya, but I almost did it as fast as Legolas!" Legolas was one my favorit character in   
"Lord of The Rings." I have only seen the first two movies and I wanted to read the books, but   
so far I thought he was the coolest. They just stare up at me with blank expressions. Sakida   
then just said very slowly "Rrrriiiiggghhhhttt." and both started laughing agian. "Im serious!"I   
yelled, now I was getting frustrated.   
  
Then I felt something hit my shoulder, and something eles hit my arm, and something eles   
hit me. It was raining. "You guys better hurry up here or I will lock you out in the rain!!" I   
shouted down at them. They glanced at eachother and began to run up the stairs. I stared out at   
the large sod fields. I felt that I had forgoton something, but didn't know what. Then I spot a   
small pile of colors. I gasp "The fireworks!" I shouted "They can't get wet!!" and I placed the   
bow back on my sholder and then ran down the stairs and jumed the last few onto the soft grass   
and began to run as fast as I could tword the pile of fireworks.  
  
Kaura and Sakida were running behind me and gaining fast. They didn't give a damn about   
the fireworks, but only fallowed me cause they felt like it. I was the only one who loved   
fireworks and would be killed by her parents for forgetting. Those thing were expensive.   
'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap' was the only thing that was going through my head as I ran out   
tword them. By the time I had reached the fireworks at the edge of the sod field. It was only   
drizzaling. I quickly bent down and pulled on the red tag that opened my velcro poket. I began   
to shove the fireworks in my poket at quickly as I could. I then look up to see Kaura and Sakida   
just standing their watching me. "You know," I said "you COULD help me." Sakida just smiled and   
said "Ya we COULD, but we wont" They both sorta chukel and continued to watch me. I glared and   
countinued to shove cherry bombs, and matches into my poket. All of a sudden, I could hear them   
laugh and saw them bend down and start to shove small sprinkelers into thier deep pokets.  
  
By the time we were done. It was pouring and we were soked. "Well, at least the fireworks  
are dry" I said as I tried to lighten up the mood. Didn't work too well. They just glare at me   
and Kuara said "Lets just go." and we stared to walk but only got a few feet when the ground   
began to move. " Holy S#%*T!!" I yelled as the ground fell beneath us and we fell along with it.   
I felt something hit my head and It all went black....  
  
(A/N: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..(takes a deep breath)..  
NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..  
..............ok im done now. What will happen next to the evil ones. We may never know....  
or you will find out in the nest chapter. DAMN THAT EROSHIN!! [and sorry this charpter was so   
long and boaring...don't worry it will get better as it gose.] ) 


End file.
